


Delivery (one shot)

by CherryLarryx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: But It's Not Really Mentioned, Delivery truck driver Louis, Harry has long hair cause it was the best, Harry is Harry, Harry is a little shy, Harry is famous, Harry thinks Louis is beautiful, Louis is a little sassy, M/M, because he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLarryx/pseuds/CherryLarryx
Summary: "Order for Harry styles?""Uhh..yeah. That's me."Or where Harry accidentally orders clothing online but finds himself so intrigued by Louis that he hopes he'll be the one to deliver all his packages.





	Delivery (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally posted this on Wattpad but wanted to share it here as well. If you want, leave some comments about what you liked and what I could change! Enjoy!

The first time Harry had ever ordered from the website, it had actually been a bit of an accident. 

He wasn't sure how it happened really, he guessed that he must have ordered from them in the past and it was partially automatic. One minute he was just scrolling on twitter, and then he was getting an alert that the transaction had gone through. 

Harry had shrugged it off, as the clothes actually didn't seem all that bad and he liked getting things in the mail. He just hoped that whoever brought his package wouldn't let his location out to the fans. He loved them, but he didn't really want to move if they started coming all the time. Maybe they would be nice and not tell anyone. 

****

10 days after ordering the package, Harry’s just stepped out of the shower on a Tuesday morning when an alert lights up his phone. Quickly ruffling his long curls with the towel, Harry throws it in the hamper and pads over to his phone to pick it up. A new email is shown on his screen with the name of the clothing company across the top, and harry quirks his eyebrow in question. Was his Order messed up? Opening it, Harry sees that a delivery truck is on the way to his house, and he gives a small sigh of relief. 

Tossing his phone onto his bed, harry walks over to his dresser and pulls out a black tee and a pair of sweatpants, deciding to ditch the boxers since he was home. Taking a quick glance out his window to the street below, Harry decides to go and start some breakfast while he waits for the truck. 

He walks to the stairs and heads down, strolling into the kitchen and heading to the fridge, deciding on eggs and bacon. Quickly, he grabs a plate and puts it next to the stove, turning it on. After grabbing the food from the fridge and putting it on the counter next to the stove, Harry grabs 2 pans from below the counter and begins to cook the food. Turning between the two, he flips the eggs while humming a small tune to himself, almost dropping an egg when his doorbell goes off from the gate.

Harry turns, quickly putting the food on the plate and turning the oven off before heading to the door to put his shoes on. Slipping them on quickly, he opens the door and walks down to the gate, opening it only to gap at the man in front of him. Maybe it was inappropriate, but Harry can’t help but believe this man is beautiful. High cheekbones, sharp jaw, and striking blue eyes that are actually currently glaring at him. 

Noticing the gaze, Harry snaps out of it, seeing the man now also has a slight scowl on his face. 

"Order for Harry styles?"

"Uhhh..ya. That's me."

Harry inwardly groans, as his voice is a bit hoarse from his throat apparently being dry from seeing the man in front of him. The man holds a box up to Harry, a small pad and pen held in his noticeably smaller hand. He seems to be smirking at him, and Harry can't help but blush at the thought that he may have realized what Harry was thinking. 

Harry grabs onto the box, turning quickly to place it on the ground inside his gate to sign the pad, quickly gaining his breath back. He turns back to the man, who seems to have lost the scowl and is just patiently watching Harry. Harry blushes, feeling antsy with the mans eyes on him. 

"Could you sign your name on the line please?" God. His voice is angelic.

"Sure."

He clears his throat and holds his hand out, watching as the man places the pad in it, holding up the pen in his fingers.

Harry almost laughs as his hand practically dwarfs the other mans as he takes the pen, but stifles a smile and decides to just sign his name. Scribbling it quickly, he hands the pad back to the man and smiles at him politely. 

"Thanks," Harry says.

The man smirks back, and turns to head back to his truck. Harry watches after him, admiring his rear end for a moment, before laughing to himself and heading inside his gate. Grabbing the box, he heads inside and goes to eat his now cold breakfast.

***

It's a few weeks later, maybe 4 to be exact, when Harry learns he has to order a suit for an upcoming award ceremony. He gives a sparing thought to the previous man who delivered his package, but shakes the idea away before returning his gaze to the open website in front of him. A navy blue suit with gold detailing sticks out to him, and he adds it to his cart, quickly paying for it.

Luckily, because this site was for a store he has been to in Holmes chapel, they already have his measurements, and it won’t take more then a few days to arrive. He’s excited for it to come, as he thinks it will be great for the event. Not to hopefully see the man again. Certainly not. 

Harry doesn’t know the man, let alone his name. Why would he want to?

***

Finally, after anxiously waiting for the package to come, Harry gets an email 5 days later with a notice of an incoming delivery. Strangely, he begins to feel butterflies in his stomach, and the need to watch out the window for the truck to round the corner. Laughing at himself, Harry shakes his head and throws on a tank with his pants and heads downstairs to watch tv. 

He turns the tv on to a random channel but doesn't focus on the screen, instead Harry finds his eyes drifting to his window, where he can clearly see the street. His phone begins to buzz in his pocket, and he pulls it out smiling as the caller id shows 'ed'.

"Hey ed! How 'ave you been?"

"I'm good, good. What about you? Heard you're going to an award show soon. You find a suit yet? I know someone who could help you-"

Harry laughs into the phone. "Ya, I did. I just ordered another one from that store in my hometown. I'm actually waiting for it to come today."

"That's good, Haz. You know, I'm really proud of all the things you've done. I hope you are too."

"Ya, I think I am. It's hard sometimes but it really is rewarding in the end, you know?"

"Oh, I know. Anyway, good luck at that award show. And don't hesitate to call me soon for a night out. Talk to you later?"

"For sure. Talk to ya later, ed".

Harry hangs the phone up, about to slide the phone back into his pocket when he sees a notification from his emails. "Attempted delivery," sent 2 minutes ago. Harry's eyes go wide and he glances out his window to see the delivery truck, still in front of his gate. Quickly rushing to the door, Harry runs to the gate just as he sees the delivery man about to open his door to leave. 

"Hey! Wait! I'm here!" Harry yells, sighing in relief when the man luckily hears him and turns around. Harry's about to smile in thanks when the man looks at him with a large scowl on his face. He would feel intimidated, but with the man coming up to Harry's nose, hes just too adorable to scare him. 

Wait-what? Did Harry just call this stranger adorable? Before he can think about it anymore, the man is standing in front of him with his box and is tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me? I do have other places to go, you know."  
Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise, shocked at the amount of sass in the mans tone, who now has one eyebrow raised questioningly at Harry, hand on his hip as he struggles to hold the box with one hand. 

Harry grins, nodding his head before holding his hands out for the box. The man places it into Harry's hands and Harry looks at him curiously when the man seems to stare and gasp at his now flexing arm muscles from holding the box. He laughs quietly, and the man blushes scarlet red before staring at his shuffling feet.

Turning to put the box down, Harry turns to the man and holds his hand out for the pad. The man coughs, quickly grabbing the pad and pen from his pocket before passing them to Harry. Harry signs his name slowly, looking up at the man through his lashes to see him watching him back. Quickly finishing his name, Harry hands the pad back to the man. He nods at Harry, his feathery brown fringe falling to cover his eyes, and Harry feels a small urge to reach out and brush it back. As Harry watches, the man turns towards the truck to leave, and before Harry knows what he's doing, he calls out to him. 

"Wait! What's-um, what's your name?" He says, fiddling with his thumbs. The man gives him a small smile, opening his door. "I'm Louis. Don't tell me your name, I already know who you are." He says, climbing into the truck.

Harry's eyes follow the truck as it moves, driving down the street, and around the corner before he can't see it anymore. Smiling to himself, Harry grabs the box and heads into his house, unaware the man- or rather, Louis- was doing the same. 

***

The next time Harry has to order something online, it's for his sister Gemma's upcoming birthday. His mum insisted he get it because she knew Gemma would love it. Harry had agreed, not hating the idea of seeing Louis again. He ordered the package a few hours ago, but already finds himself waiting for it to come. What was wrong with him? He knew nothing about the man except for his name, and had only seen him from his last order 3 weeks ago. Was is possible he had a crush on a stranger he had only met twice?

Harry decided not to think about it, instead going into his twitter to reply to fans on his newest post. Harry had announced his new music video for his song "two ghosts," and fans were excited. Harry was too, as it was one of his favourite songs on the album. Looking down through the comments, Harry is amused to see a fans tweet, saying the video was long overdue.

What Harry didn't expect was to recognize the person in the profile picture as Louis, the delivery truck driver. He laughs, not used to seeing the man with a look on his face other then a scowl. Harry likes his tweet, following him soon after.

Unexpectedly, Harry notices that Louis sends him a message soon after. 

"Hi! I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say since I don't know you, so I guess I'll say that I love your music. Thanks for following me. My friends wont stop texting me about it, haha."

Harry laughs at the last part, finding the usually sassy Louis hard to see in this shy person. He guessed that it must've been weird since they sort of knew each their now. 

"No worries. I'm glad you enjoy my music, its glad to hear that it makes others happy. Also, I just bought something again, should I be expecting you soon? H"

Harry realized a few second too late how strange that may have sounded, but he couldn't take it back now. He was a little worried to check when he heard the reply ding in, but looked up anyway.

"Hahaha. I would say so. You're on my usual route that I take, so I suppose you'd always see me. Anyway, see ya then I guess." 

Harry decided not to reply, seeing as they weren't exactly friends talking about a footie game. He didn't know anything about the man. With these thoughts on his mind, Harry decided to call up Ed. He thought he could need a break from his thoughts for a while.

***

3 days later, the oh-so familiar sound of the incoming delivery email wakes Harry from his sleep, and he glances at the clock to see 10:11 in bold red numbers. He rubs his eyes, yawning as he stretches before throwing the covers off. Rising off his bed, he ruffles his curls and heads to grab a pair of shorts and a tee from the dresser, dressing quickly to head downstairs. After quickly brushing his teeth, Harry is barely down the stairs before he sees the familiar blue-and-brown truck turning the corner.

Smiling to himself, Harry pulls his shoes on and fixes his hair in the mirror before pulling his door open. He can see Louis through the iron of the gate, but he isn't looking at Harry. He seems to be watching the street. Harry tries not to scare him when he walks up, but Louis must be jumpy. 

"Hello..." Harry says, and watches as Louis jumps about a foot in the air. Harry doesn't miss the cute little "squee!" that escapes his lips, and can't hold in a loud giggle in reply. He's still giggling when Louis turns towards him, face red from embarrassment. 

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on someone?!" He says, attempting to act threatening. Harry isn't able to take him serious though, as he's just so small. When Louis realizes that Harry won't take him seriously, he rolls his eyes and motions for him to come out. 

Obliging, Harry opens the gate and meets Louis on the other side. Instead of handing Harry his box, Louis looks at him until he begins to get uncomfortable. "....what?" Harry asks, smirking at him. Louis shrugs. "Just weird to me 'ow a famous person can't get their mail delivered from their bosses or whatever." He says, and Harry chuckles.

"Just because I'm "famous", doesn't mean I'm not normal." Harry says, smiling down at Louis. Louis huffs out a laugh, and nods. They stand for a few seconds in awkward silence before Harry motions to the box in Louis hands. 

"That for me?" He says, looking at Louis. "O-oh, yeah, sorry." He laughs, fringe falling in his eyes again. Harry's hand twitches at his side but he doesn't move it. Instead, he reaches for the box at the same time Louis rushes to pass to him, and gasps when they're fingers brush. 

Louis must feel it too, because he looks up at the same time that Harry does and they both blush. They both pull back, and Louis rubs his neck sheepishly and Harry plays with the rings on his hand. Coughing awkwardly, Harry looks up to see Louis handing the box over to him. He grabs it, placing it inside the gate before turning and taking the pad from Louis. 

Signing his name, Harry quickly writes down something else and hands it back to Louis, giving a small smile and a quiet "bye" before turning and walking to his house. Louis watches after him before walking to the truck, getting in and closing the door. Before driving off,  Louis glances down to see what Harry had wrote on the paper. 

"Hey..Louis. I'm not sure if you would mind but.. here's my number. Maybe..call me sometime? I'm not trying to be cheesy, I swear. -Harry."

Louis smiles to himself, folding the paper and placing it into his pocket before driving off. Harry watches from the window, smiling to himself. 

Even though he didn't know Louis much, he wanted to. As friends, or maybe even eventually more. He seemed like someone that Harry would want to know for the rest of his life. 

Walking to his kitchen, Harry starts cooking bacon and eggs, reminiscing on the first day he met Louis those few months ago.


End file.
